


Rose’s victory

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gloria is 19 years old, Rape, villains wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Rose has defeated Gloria and has tricked Gloria into marrying him. Gloria will take a risk but has more things is important... Her children.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 1





	Rose’s victory

**Author's Note:**

> Syveon: Star
> 
> Arcanine: Daisy
> 
> Gardevoir: Lola
> 
> Delcatty: Sunshine
> 
> Stoutland: Lily
> 
> Boltund: Lizzy
> 
> I made her Pokémon team

He had a dirty smug smile on his face. You failed Gloria he let out an evil laugh. She was scared to death not knowing what’s going to happen. You let everyone down, he laughs. He pulled sleep dart shots at her, she fell unconscious. She groans, getting up and later she knows she is on a bed.

Her clothes were switched with romantic clothing and her bag was also missing with her teammates all-girl team. Then she heard footsteps coming from the doorway. The next thing you know is that he locks it. She got up to check who it was and she was shocked to see who it was, she growled.

“What is it, Gloria?” He stares up and down at her. “Why don’t we have a little time together tonight? Shall we?” He winks at her. “No, you sick bastard,” Where’s my team?” He didn’t answer but laughed. He was taking off his coat and shirt only showing his bare chest. Next was his boxers, only thing she saw was his cock. She backed up from him.

He pushes her down to the bed.

He grabs her by the arm and pins her arms over her head. Kissing her on her lips.

He just went in without telling her anything. She screamed. He pushes harder and kisses hard on her lips at the same time. She was crying.

He pulled out, they moaned between each other. He pushed his erection inside of her. Pushes again hard enough to make the bed wet. Going at a fast pace.

She screamed. He stuffed her with his seeds.

The next morning…

She woke up with the covers over her. She also felt him hugging her. Gloria tried to get out of his grip.

You’re up my sweet Gloria. He released his grip and sat up in the bed. I have something important business to tell you at breakfast.

“What type of business?” She raised an eyebrow. You find out, he smirks. So get dressed and we off. He passed her a nice pink one strap dress with jewel sandals.

“Um…?” I need some privacy please, she frowned. No, you have to change with me. She sighed. She got dressed.

At breakfast she have to sit next him. He rubs her lap. “Stop doing that!” She spat. He just smiled.

“Rose, where’s my Pokémon?” She grits her teeth. They safe in my office. “Can you give them back and to stop you in your plans!” He laughs at her, making her cussed.

That won’t happen unless you marry me, he shrugs his shoulders. “What! Never in your life!” She bark. I guess be keeping your team and continue on my plans. He crossed his fingers because his back.

No… Fine, I accepted your hand in marriage, she snarled. “Let’s let it be the seventh day!” He smiled darkly, she growled.

The seventh day has came and it is time for the wedding.

You look beautiful Gloria! She wears an expensive and elegant dress. With gorgeous designs on it.

Her hair up in a bun with flowers in it. Her lips red as a rose. There your fiancé now!

“How’s my little bride doing?” Fine, she grits. “Are you ready for our big day?” She just stared at him. He pulls down her vail

He held out his hand. She walked down the aisle with him. She stands there with him. We gather here today for Rose and Gloria. They did the prayers. “Rose, would you take Gloria's hand for life until death?” I do. Now “Gloria, will you take Rose's hand for life until death?” I do.

“Now kiss the bride!” He kissed her very hard.

At the honeymoon suites but their home...

Oh great I’m here again, she sighed. Tomorrow I will give you back your team.

Thank you, she gave a fake smile.

I like your team. Oh you do, she rolls her eyes. Syveon, Arcanine, Delcatty, Gardevoir, Stoutland and Boltund, he said.

They have names you know, she growled. They do huh, he smirked.

Their names are: Star, Daisy, Sunshine, Lola, Lily and Lizzy, she snarls.

These are nice names. “Shall we get started?” No!” Have your way then. He yanks her to the bed and undresses her.

She screamed. He undressed himself too. He pushes himself in her. Going harder on her.

The next couple of weeks…

She ran to the bathroom because of morning sickness. Her Pokémon were staring at her and making sure she was ok.

“Gloria are you ok?” This is the second time you’ve been vomiting. He tried to step in but Daisy growled at him. Daisy it’s ok, she tells her. He enters the bathroom and bends down to check on her.

You look sick. I’m taking you to the doctor.

“Dr. Tom, what’s wrong with me? Congratulations on both of you!” She’s pregnant! She just gave a sad smile.

Rose was smirking. When they got home and Gloria’s Pokémon were still staring at her.

“Isn't it wonderful that you’re pregnant?” She just gave a sad smile. “What!” The six Pokémon shouted.

She’s having a baby, Star and Lola were in shock. That rapist, Daisy and Lily snarled. It is great that she’s having a baby, Lizzy and Star their eyes Lit up.

“I mean the father is an idiot but I will love the baby so much!” Star danced in circles. “Gloria isn’t great that you’re pregnant?”

“Yes, but I will love my child not you Rose!” My son or daughter will learn what type of father they have!” I’ve bet they will learn that I’m a great dad!” You’re not, she snarls.

5 months later…

Gloria you look beautiful, he smirked. Daisy growls at him because he was getting near her. Daisy it’s oh ok, Gloria told her. “How’s my son and daughter doing?” There fine!” The good thing is you’re not doing your plans anymore… I’m still doing it, he smuggle smiles.

“What! You lying snake!” Don’t call me a lying snake. He puts his hand on her belly. “Who will our kids look like? Me or you? With my green eyes or your blue eyes?” She look at him seriously.

6 months and 22nd weeks later…

It was Gloria’s baby shower.

Gloria was sitting next to Rose. Hey Rose just wait until your daughter’s teen years, a man smirks.

Gloria was laughing. Rose stared at the man. My daughter will have the respect to her parents.

Your son will take over the company, another man said. Of course, he is, Rose said.

The day of birth….

She screamed until they were born. Your son looks like you, she said. My daughter has my eyes, he smiles. She even looks like you.

My sweet Summer, as he held her. Your son has the same name as you, she gave a soft smile.

Few years later…

Come on Rose, she told her brother. “Summer isn’t too early?” He groaned. “No, it’s perfect! Do you know what’s today?” She smirked at him. He smirks knowing that his birthday and her too.


End file.
